


What Kind of Man?

by hairdye_silverfindings



Series: Adventures in Asgard [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Don't Judge, F/F, F/M, Female Thor, I dunno this is weird, Making Thor come is everyone's favorite past time, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sif doesn't give a shit, Slight Dirty Talk, Thor has pillowy breasts, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, hard on with quite a bit of fanny, loki is a little shit, part of a series but is actually a stand alone, wrote it late last night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 15:36:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3901609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hairdye_silverfindings/pseuds/hairdye_silverfindings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki puts a curse on Thor and rather than let it go to waste, Fandral and Sif show him just how much they love their prince.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Kind of Man?

**Author's Note:**

> I just. I don't know. I mean. I am very pleased with the porn, the intro not so much also where did this come from who knows it was late last night I was starting to get sick I just. I hope someone enjoys this.
> 
> It was very late. This is un-beta'd I'm so sorry.

It was as if Thor could hear his brother’s chuckle reverberating around the room as he stood before the polished mirror behind the changing screen. His hands curled into tight fists as he observed the Trickster’s work. Part of him wanted to choke Loki until his grin turned blue at the edges and the other part wanted to congratulate him on his work, what he had done to Thor really was quite incredible. And also maddening.

Slowly Thor prodded at the soft flesh of his hips, now much wider and rounder than before, trialing slowly over the still flat plane of his stomach to the crease under his few found breasts. Cupping them slowly Thor flicked his eyes back to the mirror. He was still tall, but his shoulders were narrow and more slopped now, his arms were thinner with less defined muscle unless he was flexing, his sides dipped in, curving like Sif’s, his thighs and calf muscles were still powerful and strong but he found he had more body fat there, he was softer now, not made of hard stone but hard stone covered in soft pillows. And his chest, well if he was being honest Thor would have imagined his tits would have been bigger in his personal imagination. But the thing that made him the most uncomfortable with the prank was what was between his thighs. Or what wasn’t. Thor dropped his breasts and shook himself, tucking his arms in next to his sides, curling much smaller hands in on themselves.

He cleared his throat and tugged his tunic on, running his hands over his chest and stomach, swallowing hard. He walked around from behind the dressing screen, batting much longer hair out of his face. There was no possible way he was leaving his chambers while shaped like this. It was not that he felt shame like this; it was that he was embarrassed that he did not understand it. Not only was he completely out of his depth, he was under one of his brother’s tricks. It made him vulnerable.  

Thor did not like being vulnerable.

Tugging at the fine tunic, Thor padded across the room, trying to be as silent as he could be. The curtains were still drawn and there was sloshing coming from the bath, hidden behind more screens, the rich sent of the deep woods floating in to the bedroom. The stone was cold on his bare feet and he wrapped his arms around himself as he tried to get his hair under control before kneeling down at the side of his bed.

“Sif.” He whispered, peeking over the edge of the mattress. She was asleep on her chest, head cradled in her pale arms as he slept, hair stuck to the corner of her mouth. She looked like ink on paper in his crisp sheets, sheets that needed badly to be cleaned, and her lips were parted softly as she slept.

“Sif.” He said a little louder, clearing his throat as his heard his new voice. “Sif, wake up.” Slowly she roused, shifting and rubbing her eyes, pressing her long eyelashes against her cheeks before blinking and opening her eyes.

“Do not scream.” Thor whispered, flicking his eyes over her face. “It is one of Loki’s pranks.” He searched her face as she tried to put everything together in her early waking state. Thor waited, with baited breath as Sif sat up, letting the furs fall to her waist, like the moment before a wave. Thor stood and Sif took his hand, tugging him forward, his knees buckling as she pulled in onto the bed. His knees crushed the fur as he crawled to her, Sif tucking him back into bed next to her, lining them up a constellations, throwing her leg over his and tucking her head under his chin. Thor paused for a moment before wrapping his arms around her.

“Your bosom is pillowy.” She said softly with one of her deep chuckles that Thor loved. Thor smiled and ran his hand over her arm, relishing the soft way her skin ran under his fingers, paler than his own, still golden, but a pale gold, deceivingly delicate. He traced a scar on her arm and teased as he heard the sound of damp feet descending the steps from his bath. Twisting around Thor watched the long, lean figure of Fandral as he dried his hair, a thin simple sheet wrapped around his narrow hips. His hips were marked with the fading galaxies of bruises from Thor’s fingers and Thor felt something, down between his legs, as the sheet clung to the outline of Fandral’s cock, soft and scraped clean of any hair. It was uncommon for anyone to willingly shave any of their hair, especially their body hair, and when Thor had first opened his friend’s pants years ago he’d been surprised but had sucked his cock anyway.

“And what is this?” Fandral dropped the sheet he was drying with down to the floor, the soft fabric landing with a quiet noise as he put a hand on his hip. Thor sat forward to explain with a half formed sentence on his lips, dislodging Sif from his chest, where she had fallen asleep again. As soon as Thor shifted, Sif grabbed his wrist and made a disgruntled noise.

“It matters not what it is, Fandral,” She tossed her hair over her shoulder and sat up finally, glaring between them. “For I was sleeping upon his pillowy bosom.” Fandral arched his perfect eyebrows and Thor’s heart pounded in his chest, a battle drum against his ribs as he looked at Fandral, crossing his arms and tugging at the side seams of his tunic anxiously.

“Pillowy?” Fandral asked softly, crossing to the bed and climbing onto it. “Surely not more than your bosom is Sif.” Sif shrugged and sat forward, braiding her hair as Fandral slowly encroached on Thor’s personal space. Thor snorted and curled a hand around Fandral’s shoulder, tugging him forward, crushing their lips together.

“Perhaps you should come here and see.” He grinned, leaning back to allow Fandral to grope him through the tunic, biting his lip softly. Fandral grinning and ran his hands over Thor’s chest, rolling his nipples between firm fingers. Thor found himself on his back, one hand tangling in his hair as Fandral slowly pushed his knees apart. Thor opened his legs willingly, allowing Sif to pull his tunic over his head, his breath soft as Fandral kissed the supple inside of Thor’s thigh.

“Do not make him finish too fast now,” Sif said softly running her palms over Thor’s before leaning in to kiss him softly. “I want my own turn between his legs.” She whispered kissing along Thor’s law.

“As long as I get a chance between your legs.” He grinned and ran a hand over her thigh, softly petting at the lips of her cunt with the pads of his fingers. Sif hummed softly and Thor arched into Fandral’s mouth as he kissed higher.

“Our dear prince is already so wet Sif,” Fandral said softly, ghosting his lips over Thor’s flushed cunt. Unable to stop a moan, Thor pressed the heel of his palm against Sif’s mound. “His little virgin cunt is begging to be fucked, isn’t it Thor?” Fandral looked up and Sif sat back, pushing her own fingers between her lips, moaning gently as she slid over her own wetness. Thor nodded at Fandral words and squirmed under him, eager to feel his hands on his hips.

“Keep talking Fandral. Tell me what it is like.” Sif whispered, reaching over to play absently with Thor’s nipple.

“He smells so sweet,” Fandral’s breath was maddeningly hot against Thor’s cunt and Thor grunted running a hand over his other breast. His cheeks flushed pink from embarrassment and arousal. He wondered what he tasted like. “And his cunt is pink. Pinker than yours. Delicately pink like a blossom. And little. I wonder if my cock will fit inside him.”

“It will.” Thor snapped, spreading his legs farther. “I will make it. I will take every inch of you within me.” He smirked softly as Fandral moaned and dropped a hand down to stroke himself a few times, Sif’s fingers sliding over her clit with a chuckle.

“Touch him Fandral. I want him to feel what a woman feels.” She whispered looking down at Thor’s face. She leaned into kiss his cheeks and his nose and Thor smiled under her, running his hand over her hip as she slowly rubbed herself.

Fandral’s tongue was much stronger than Thor though it would be when he swiped over Thor’s swollen lips and Thor’s knees buckled, his fingers tightening on Sif’s hip as Fandral slid the tip of his tongue through his lips, over the swollen nub of his clit and then sucked one of his lips into his mouth.

“What does he taste like?” Sif asked, transfixed on Fandral’s mouth, sliding her own fingers along her wet cunt to mimic his tongue. Fandral only grunted and smirked as he hungrily buried his mouth in Thor’s cunt. Thor moaned and pushed his head back into the mattress, digging his fingers into Fandral’s hair as he arched off the bed. Fandral tucked just the tip of his middle finger into Thor when Thor came, tightening around the tip of that finger and pulling on Fandral’s hair, the taut arch of his body pushing off the bed as he shook with his orgasm. Fandral gave Thor’s cunt a tiny kiss as he pulled away and Thor watched in the dim aftermath as Fandral sucked Sif’s fingers clean before they kissed. Thor reached out for Fandral and kissed the last remains of his flavor from Fandral’s lips as Sif slipped her mouth around Fandral’s cock and sucked him, her fingers slipping back to her cunt as Thor reached down an fondled Fandral’s balls.

“Can I fuck you yet?” Sif asked, pulling off of Fandral’s cock and slipping over to Thor, kissing him and caressing his breast as Fandral moved behind her and slowly started to kiss and lick her cunt from behind before he slipped his throbbing cock inside of her for a few long and slow thrusts. He gave her teasing licks as Thor nodded and Sif slipped a hand down over Thor’s stomach and between his thighs, eagerly finding his still swollen clit. She rubbed him slowly, kissing his just as fondly before running her fingers down. It was the same hand she’d used to fuck herself with and Thor moaned at the idea as one finger slipped inside of him for the first time.

He decided it was much like when one of them fingered his ass, only easier and less initially painful. He soon found he liked the feeling of Sif’s fingers as they slowly thrust in and out of him, occasionally wiggling deep inside him. Thor was moaning easily as she slowly fucked him and Fandral fingered her in a casual manner not meant to bring Sif to completion but to get her soaking for later, telling Thor how good he looked and how good Sif’s fingers looked. Thor’s second orgasm was longer, drawn out and easy as he wrapped an arm around Sif’s waist and closed his legs while she finger fucked him to completion.

It felt only like moments before his legs were being pushed open again by Fandral’s larger hands and Sif was slipping over his torso, dragging her wet cunt over his stomach before he was poised above his face. Thor slipped his hands around Sif’s thighs and looked up at her as he pressed a kiss to her cunt and he felt Fandral’s fingers playing with his lips and his entrance.

“Are you going to fuck me, Fandral?” Thor called, Sif dragging a hand through his hair as he kissed her lips again. There was a laugh form behind him and Thor felt the head of Fandral’s cock against his cunt. Fandral had taken him before, but he found himself nervous again and he sucked Sif’s clit into his mouth as Fandral’s cock slowly entered him. It was tight and Thor moaned at the feeling as he was filled up with Fandral’s throbbing and neglected cock.

“Oh, you are so tight…” Fandral whispered, pushing himself in farther and farther until his cock was buried inside Thor and Thor had to keep his mouth of Sif’s cunt to stop all of the obscene noises he wanted to make. Fandral fucked him roughly, the way Thor liked to be fucked and Thor got three fingers inside Sif before she came hard around them and pulled his hair. She peeled off of him to catch her breath. Fandral dove instantly to Thor’s breasts, sucking on his nipples as both him and Thor reached for Sif, pulling her back down to him. As Fandral fucked him, good and hard, both of them slipped two fingers each into Sif’s cunt, fingering her together until Fandral’s hips stuttered and he filled Thor with his hot release. Thor moaned at the feeling as he slipped his fingers from Sif and Fandral rolled from him, his chest heaving. Thor found Sif between his legs again soon enough and smiled as he licked him clean of Fandral’s cum as his leaked slowly from his cunt.

Thor smiled and stretched out between them Sif returning to her place on his chest and Fandral slipped quickly into sleep on the other side, a hand on Thor’s hip.

Perhaps this was not the worst of curses.


End file.
